Rothschild
The Rothschild banking dynasty is credited with the invention of modern international banking. Descending from Mayer Amschel Rothschild, a court Jew to the German Landgraves of Hesse-Kassel in the Free City of Frankfurt, who established his banking business in the 1760s after an apprenticeship under Jacob Wolf Oppenheimer, at the banking firm of Simon Wolf Oppenheimer in Hanover, in 1757. Unlike most previous court Jews, Rothschild managed to bequeath his wealth and established an international banking family through his five sons, who established themselves in London, Paris, Frankfurt, Vienna, and Naples. Of the five, Nathan Mayer Rothschild of the London branch lead coordination between the five almost single handedly inventing the concept of international banking. Through a sophisticated private postal service and communication network, that employed the use of carrier pigeons, Nathan Rothschild was able to convert the many types of currencies and government bonds being used at the time and have the accounts of the respective customers made available at any of the other five branches in as little as 24 hours. By the Napoleonic wars the Rothschild banking network was highly regarded on par in wealth to many royals and other banking institutions at the time. However, they would be solidified in history for the next two years in a matter of hours during the aftermath of the Battle of Waterloo. While accounts differ, what is known is Nathan Rothschild received prior knowledge of the outcome through his communications network, while traders at the London exchanged believed the battle to be lost. In this panic the entire market cap of the London exchange dropped to nearly nothing, allowing him to buy up almost every share on the exchange, including those of the BAnk of England, for pennies on the dollar. By the time word of Napoleon's defeat reached the general public, Rothschild was firmly in control of the entire british economy. The following year a new Bank of England with Nathan Rothschild holding a majority stake was reorganized, doing away with the tally-stick system that had existed since King Henry I had introduced in 1100 CE in favor of printed bank notes. Since that day in 1826 there is no record of the Rothschilds losing the majority ownership in the bank of england by name or one of its many subsidiaries, which include the banking houses Barclays, Bank of America, JP Morgan Chase, and many others. During the 19th century the descendants of the five Rothschilds reaped the benefits of massive economic growth brought on by the industrial revolution. Active in their management of their holdings, the Rothschilds supervised major construction projects utilizing rail, and the founding of textile, trading, mining, and iron working industries. By the 1870s they had expanded their investment portfolio to the Americas, backing many of the so called "Robber Barons" such as Andrew Carnegie, JP Morgan, the Vanderbilts, and more through their holdings in numerous banking houses. Transitioning into a network of wealth management rather than wealth acquisition, the Rothschilds desired to incorporate the United States banking system under a centralised authority. Unlike european nations which had long since converted under such system, most banks operated either independently or under a state issued charter. This inhibited the free flow of trade as travelers would often have to carry multiple types of currency as they would become valid or invalid depending on the region one was in. During the panic of 1893 the US Treasury department was near insolvency, prompting the Rothschild backed JP Morgan to travel to Washington with demands to see the president. He, like other wealthy individuals, desired to reform the US banking system into one more in line with the European model, with the issuance of a standardized national currency. From the Rothschild perspective this was highly desirable as it would allow them to store their wealth into US government bonds, the safest type of paper currency, as they remain valid as long as the issuing government remains intact. Despite pushback, Morgan was able to push reform regardless as he knew the treasury only had 9 million USD in gold bullion while simultaneously holding a 10 million USD bond. Shortly after, an agreement was made, forming the First National Bank network. Meanwhile in Europe, the head of the Paris branch at the time who had little interest in banking became a very influential advocate of the growing zionist movement in Europe. Investing much of his dividends into the booming art scene (which later became a way to transfer funds tariff free between the US and Europe) he began purchasing large swaths of land in what is now south east Lebanon, just north of the Palestine coast. Throughout the remainder of his life he funded for the relocation of many jews into Palestine, popularizing the nickname of the Rothschilds as "Kings of the Jews". --- Post 1900 --- Despite taking on a lower public profile most debt created through the fractional reserve system of banking in western civilization does find its way back to a rothschild institution, whether it be a central or commercial bank. The exact percentage of ownership remains a closely guarded secret, but at an even generously low 20% holding for the US alone, that would equate to 12 Trillion dollars. However this amount of money can not be called on all at one time, as many of these debts are inter woven into each other, and doing so would cause a complete collapse of the global market. Instead different accounts may be called upon at any one time, which can still steer global development and market health through clever Jew magic. This has allowed for the Rothschilds and their companions to maintain massive influence on the world stage, despite often reported modesty. Over the centuries many popular media outlets, universities, and government bodies show signs of the so called "silent hand" at work, ensuring their wealth and influence remains secure. For as long as government policie honors their contracts, they remain in control of untold wealth. In the post WW2 era and specifically under the presidency of John F. Kennedy, the amount of influence the dynasty had came under fire. Kennedy's father was the first chairman of the Securities and Exchange Commision, formed after the great stock market crash on Black Friday that lead to the great depression. Having great insight into the inner workings of the economy and financial system, Kennedy, having genuine interest in protecting the American people, began to posture against this system. His exact plans remain unknown, but hypothesis include nationalization of the Federal Reserve system, reversal of the transition to a fiat currency, and voiding US government WW2 debt to major holders and non US Citizens. In combination with his non interventionist policies which went against the interests of the global investor rothschild class, a conspiracy was devised to eliminate the threat he posed and install Lyndon B. Johnson. With the CIA at its center, which was made up of many Jewish members previously employed by the financial intelligence sector, and bought-and-paid for members of government including LBJ, Rothschild money financed the assassination of John F. Kennedy and the means of covering up those actions. In the years that followed this wealth financed placement of favorable personnel into all levels of government, media, and academia, who in turn ensured protection of their vast fortune. It is not known what the world would be like without the dynasty, but it is known their services are no longer needed, and voiding their holdings would shatter the chains ensnared upon millions. Fuck em.